This invention relates to lading protectors for use in protecting lading loaded onto centerbeam rail cars having bulkheads located at opposite ends of each deck and a row of regularly spaced columns or posts extending between the bulkheads along the longitudinal centerline of the car. The columns are usually in the form of channels with their open sides oriented in the direction of the centerline of a car. The columns from bottom to top do not have uniform width but taper outwardly appreciably toward the bottom at a small angle, e.g., 1.4xc2x0. The upper portions of lading loaded on the decks of centerbeam cars usually get forcibly winched against opposite sides of the columns adjacent their top ends. When the lading is in the form of a material such as lumber the engagement between the upper bundles of lumber and the columns adjacent their top ends results in the wearing of grooves into the lumber. Such grooves are objectionable and diminish the quality and value of the lumber into which the grooves have been worn. Other forms of lading are also subject to the same abuse.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of lading protectors for use with centerbeam rail cars equipped with a centerline row of columns.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such lading protectors which are economical and durable and readily installable in existing centerbeam rail cars the cargo decks of which are equipped with the usual centerline rows of columns.
For a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention reference may now be had to the following and detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment taken in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: